


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 3

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 3 was "Sensory Deprivation" - Lup has ideas for some creative spell usage.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> (Lup is physically transitioned in this.)

The Telepathy spell is what gave her the idea. Combined with Blindness and Deafness, she could cut off Barry’s ability to see and hear yet still communicate with him herself.

He’d shivered when she’d outlined her plan. Barry didn’t like the dark. But he trusted her and he’d give her anything she wanted.

Now he was laid out on their bed in the bunkroom they’d shared for a decade. She’d bound his wrists and fastened them above his head but her ropework was sloppy. She didn’t have the patience for it like Barry did. He’d bind her like it was art, leaving her panting waiting for him to stop playing with ropes and knots and  _touch her_  already. Lup’s knot would hold enough to remind him and that’s all she cared about.

She ran a finger along his arm and over his shoulder. He startled at the touch. That was part of what made it so good. Even such an innocuous touch as that was enough to make him shiver and twitch. But she wanted to hear him.

 _I want you to make noises for me, babe,_ she reminded him over their telepathic connection.  _I can still hear, you know._

He nodded and she laughed.  _You can still speak, bear._

“Oh, um, I forgot,” he said and his face colored. She laughed again and ran her hand along his cheek. “Silly bear,” she said but of course he couldn’t hear her voice.

She danced her fingers down his chest, brushing through the hair on his chest to travel over his stomach. The further she moved down his body the more his breath tightened. She slid her hand to the side and over his hip and his cock twitched, seeming to strain upward further, seeking her touch.

 _Not yet,_  she thought to him.

With her hand still on his thigh she bent and licked her tongue along his neck, turning the movement into kisses trailed along his jaw. He shivered again and granted her just the tiniest whimper of sound.

 _Let me hear you,_  she directed to him with a whisper of thought that made him shiver again. Without sound or vision everything made him shiver it seemed.

Her fingernails lightly trailed on his thigh, enough to direct his attention there. A slow drag of her nails up and back down his thigh distracted him while she moved. If their positions were reversed he’d tease her for hours, ramping things up so slowly she’d writhe and burn and melt for him until she was ready to break apart into a million little pieces at the slightest provocation. But she was too eager and she worried how long the dark would be fun for him if she went slowly.

Still running her nails on his thigh she carefully positioned herself so that she could surprise him when she dove her mouth over his cock. Barry strained upwards and finally, finally gave her one of his rare moans, a beautiful sound that turned into her name before his breath turned to a strained huff of air.

Telepathy had other uses as well.

 _You like that?_  she asked, humor coloring the thought at the same time her mouth slipped hot and wet down his cock.

He hummed his approval, the sound stuttering as her tongue caressed him and he slid against the roof of her mouth.

She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the head of his dick as she mentally asked,  _Is the dark still okay?_

He barked out a “yes!” in response and she replaced her mouth with her hand, working her hand over his cock still wet from her mouth as she laughed.

Well, this was fun but she had other places she wanted filled. Lup gave him one more stroke of her hand and climbed across him. He had to know what was coming so she paused, waiting before she lowered herself onto him, waiting for him to give her another anxious sound.

“Lup,” he pleaded, her name drawn out long and needy in his rough voice.

She sank down onto him and leaned forward to kiss him. She rolled her hips as her mouth found his.  _I think we should use telepathy more often,_  she teased in his head at the same time her tongue found his mouth.  _A lot of uses, don’t you think?_


End file.
